California
by ThatBrat
Summary: I loved her I loved him. I thought i'd never see him again That has to be her. I still love him I never stopped loving her. A Cody Simpson and Ashley love story
1. Chapter 1

"How can you leave" Ashley was so hurt her boyfriend of nine months was moving and hadn't told her until just now the day before he left.

"I'm sorry but I got a record deal and we have to go to California and... I'm sorry Ash I promise we'll find a way to still keep in touch I'll call you and we can get those computer camera things so we can see each other and one day we'll se..." Ashley cut off Cody.

"No Cody we won't we won't stay in touch we won't buy stupid computer cameras and we won't see each other again... because I don't want to" Ashley said not even looking up at Cody all she wanted to do was forget all about him she knew it was easier said than done but she was going to try.

"Please don't be like this I love you, you know that and I'm sorry its not my choice I have to move" Cody didn't understand why she didn't even want to keep in touch he understood a little why she didn't want to date him anymore but she didn't even want to keep in touch and that's what hurt him the most.

"I just... I know you love me... but... I just... I'm not sure how I feel... anymore" she knew she had just lied she knew she loved Cody but she couldn't tell him now, she had said it before but now he was leaving her and that's all she cared about.

Just as Cody was about to say something again someone called him name "oh great its Alli look I have to finish packing I love you and I'll miss you please answer if I call" he tried to kiss her but she turned her head so he kissed her cheek and after that he ran off to his house hurt.

The next day when Cody was already on his way to California she finally said the one thing he wanted to hear "I love you too Cody" she knew he didn't hear and that's what she wanted she knew once he was in California things would change and it was better if she wasn't around to notice the change.


	2. Chapter 2

Cody's POV

"Hey Cody come on were going to go look at the Hollywood sign today" my little brother Tom said jumping up and down he was really excited to be in California, when we were in the car driving when we first moved here he was just staring out the window pointing out everything after a while I realized that everything was cool to him.

"I really don't want to go" I normally would of been excited to go but today well today was just not a good day today is my ex-girlfriend's birthday and I really wish I could be there and tell her happy birthday in person instead of telling her answering machine because she won't answer my calls.

"Please Cody I don't want to go without you I want to go all five of us" and of course he was making that face that all little kids make that makes you do whatever they want.

"Fine I'll go" right when I said that he ran out of my room and I could hear him yelling to my mom that I was going to come even though I was upset. I was still a little excited myself we had been here for three months and this was the first time any of us were going to see the Hollywood sign.

Ashley's POV

"Ash come on lets go your sweet 16 is only 2 hours away and neither of us are ready" my best friend Samantha was running around trying to find the dress she had bought to wear to my party I knew she was nervous because it was hanging on her door but I figured I'd just wait till she saw it. Or wait for about another minute till I tell her.

"I'm ready remember all I have to do is finish my hair and I'll be done" I had been planning for this party for months actually Sam and Joe helped me plan it well we kind of had to beg Joe to help he kept saying how sweet 16s were for girls and how boys shouldn't even help plan one but after a while he gave in.

"Uh, where is my dress... ash please help" I laughed a little and she turned around "you know where it is don't you?" I laughed even harder after that and pointed to her door.

"It was there the whole time?"

"No it kept moving it was over there then it was over there" she just looked at me like I was insane I'm not sure if she actually thought I thought it was moving or not "Sam of course it was right there the whole time"

"Okay well I am going to go get changed I guess you'll go home and make sure the decorations and everything are perfect" she said rolling her eyes on the word perfect.

"Yeah I guess I will..." I said as I stood up and headed for the door.

"Oh and don't worry it won't be perfect" I said as a joke but I meant it too it wouldn't be perfect the only way it would be perfect is if Cody was there and I knew he was all the way across the country and there was no way he would come and plus he thinks I hate him so that's another reason why he won't come.

Cody's POV

We have been staring at the sign for five minutes now "Okay I really don't think the sign is going to change no matter how long we stare at it" it really wasn't that amazing I mean yeah it was at 1st but not after five minutes.

"but what if it does and we missed it?" I turned my head and looked at my little sister Alli.

"Alli its not going to change its a sign" right when I said that I saw dad turn around to look at us

"Cody it was just a joke" like I didn't know that or something.

"I know that and I was just saying something back because I wanted to talk" they both looked at each other confused and that actually made me even more mad it was like they forgot all about Australia and that it was Ashley's birthday today they already have lives here Alli has about million friends, but me well I decided to just keep in touch with my old friends I mean why would I need new ones?

"Cody what's wrong you seem really mad at us and we haven't even done anything?" Tom looked at Alli after he said that and shook her head like she was agreeing.

"What's wrong with me is I am the only one who misses Australia, we had friends there we lived there our whole lives and now you two both act like we have never even been there before" I yelled that so there were a few people staring at us now and Tom was now standing next to me.

"I miss Aussie too" I looked down at Tom and then I turned around and walked to Mom's car hoping that once I got in they just wouldn't talk about what had just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

Ok so today was my sweet 16 well first of all my mom baked the cake and it wasn't even burnt actually it was the best cake I have ever had but, I did hear Crystal (my sister) say that mom had to bake four cakes before she made one that was edible. And omg my dad tried to dance…omg FYI he should NEVER dance in public. And also ok well I think Jake was flirting with me the whole time I'm not sure maybe he was just being nice I mean he is Cody's best friend and he knew we were together so I don't think he would flirt with me but I'm not sure. Anyway but yeah I guess I had an okay time it would of been better if I would of just called Cody but I just couldn't I guess I'll have to move on sooner or later...

P.s. I choose later


	4. Chapter 4

Cody's POV

"Come on Cody its time to go" I could here Alli scream from outside she was really excited we are going on our first big tour!

"I'm coming" after that I ran out the door to the tour bus "So where is our first stop?" I asked my dad as I got in the bus, yeah it was kind of sad that I didn't know where we were going but I was so excited anytime we talked about the tour that I didn't really know any details all I knew was we were going on tour with Justin Bieber and it was going to be a huge tour but that's it.

"Our first stop is..." and once again I didn't hear I turned around to see what everyone else was doing Matt was unloading a few bags and Alli was trying to make sure Tom stayed in the bus, it would be really bad if we left and half way there we realized Tom wasn't with us, I turned back around and my dad wasn't there anymore I guess he realized I wasn't listening and walked off.

"HOW MUCH LONGER TIL WE LEAVE?" Tom was yelling really loud he was one confusing little kid one moment he's trying to get out of the bus and the next he's over excited to leave but I guess all little kids are like that.

"We're leaving right now" my mom said while she tried to get him to sit down I could already tell this tour was going to be amazing...

Ashley's POV

"I don't know Sam I have to work and.." why can't she ever let me finish talking.

"So I really want to go visit my cousins and I can't unless I go with someone and your the only person I know who I want to come with me so please" she had been begging me to go with her for about a month now but today was the worst, because if she wanted to go she had to go this week so she was asking me more than ever.

"Sam come on you know I want to its just I'm busy and.." and yet again she didn't let me finish talking.

"Well ask for a week off I'm sure they'll give it to you, have you ever even taken any vacation yet?" maybe I should go I mean her cousins are nice I've met them a few times when they came here but then again I do have to work.

"No I haven't but.." okay now this is really starting to annoy me.

"But nothing come please" okay fine I'll give in.

"Fine I'll go well first I have to ask for off and then I'll..." even when I'm giving in she has to talk.

"Okay great see you at 7 tomorrow morning, so go home and pack bye" without even giving me time to answer she hung up, well I guess I am going on vacation.


	5. Chapter 5

Ashley's POV

"I can't believe we've only been here for two days and I'm sick" Sam said.

"I know but I'm sure you'll feel better soon then we can go shopping with Mona or something" I said trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah true I think I'm just going to watch a movie" she said while standing up and heading for the living room. "And plus we can't do anything with Mona today she went somewhere with her best friend and won't be back till tomorrow, how weird I get here and she leaves? Anyway but yeah I hope we can do something tomorrow"

"Well that's cool we will definitely do something tomorrow if you fell better" as I said that I could here a lot of noise coming from the kitchen "While you pick a movie I'm going to go see what all that noise is"

"Okay" Sam said bending down to pick a movie.

I walked into the kitchen to find out what was going on.

"But you promised you would bring me" Amber said to her mom Mrs. Smith.

"I know but I have to go to this meeting its important"

"But now I won't be able to go" wherever she wanted to go she sounds really disappointed that she can't go.

"I could bring her" I don't why I just said that.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Smith asked me.

"yeah I mean Sam's sick and Mona's not here so I don't have anything better to do" I said.

"YAY THANK YOU SO MUCH, MAMA CAN SHE PLEASE" Amber said begging her mom.

"yeah that would be great, I'll go get the directions and tickets" she said while leaving the room.

"So where am I bringing you?" I asked.

"A concert!" she screamed.

"That's cool, who is it?" I asked excited, I really enjoy concerts.

"CODY SIMPSON!" she screamed even louder than before and then she ran off.

That's when I realized I had just promised to bring her to the one place I promised myself I would never go and I'll have to see Cody again hopefully we have bad seats and even if we have good ones he probably won't recognize me or at least I hope not...

Cody's POV

"Last night was so much fun, there was so many people there!" I was really excited I only had one show so far but it was amazing.

"Yeah it was and tonight will be just as much fun" Alli said.

"Yeah speaking of tonight, whens sound check?" She asked. She was always the one worried about sound check and everything else all I care about is performing and the fans.

"In a half hour, Justin's still finishing his" Matt said.

"Okay well until then I'm going to go look around the stage" I said as I stood up to leave the tour bus.

When I finally got to the stage Justin was still practicing so I decided to just sit down and watch, when he was done he got off stage and came meet me.

"Hey so are you excited for tonight?" he asked me while sitting down next to me.

"Yeah I am" I said.

"Me too, so where's everyone else" he asked.

"Oh they're back on the bus they were waiting for you to be done so we could do sound check which means I should probably go back meet them" I said and then I stood up.

"Okay well I'll talk to y'all later" he said while standing up to leave.

"Okay bye" and I walked away to go get the others so we could do sound check and then the concert.


	6. Chapter 6

Ashley's POV

"Come on come on can't you drive faster" Amber said.

"No I can't I have to go the speed limit" I said.

"Okay but I really want to get there early that way I have time to buy something, I've been saving my money for a while and I have forty dollars so I am going to buy a t-shirt and a key-chain are you going to get anything?" she said, she had barley stopped talking since we had been in the car.

"Probably not" I said turning my head a little to read the directions.

"Are you a fan of Cody Simpson? He is so cool! And did you know he has a brother my age! Isn't that cool!" she said.

"I've heard a few of his songs" if only she knew the truth.

"Oh cool, I have his second CD I don't have his first I want it but it cost to much now, so I can't get it" she said looking a little disappointed

"Well maybe one day you'll get it" I said still trying to figure out the directions they were a little confusing "Um do you know which way it is"

"Probably not and yeah that way" she said pointing left.

"Okay thanks" and after that she was finally quiet till we got there and then we went in line so she could get her t-shirt and key-chain

"Can we go sit now I'm done?" she said putting her t-shirt on over her shirt "Oh and can you please put my key-chain on your keys till we get back to my house that way I don't lose it please"

"Yeah sure" I said as I took her key-chain and put it on my keys.

"Why aren't you excited? You seem sad?" she said confused.

"Oh no I am excited its just I think I caught whatever Sam has" what was I supposed to tell her I was nervous because I was about to see my ex-boyfriend perform and risk having him notice me, speaking of which "Do you know how good our seats are?" I asked hoping she would say not good at all.

"Oh okay well i hope you feel better...and yeah we have 3rd row of the floor" she said.

"3rd row?" I said hoping I heard wrong.

"Yeah I know its awesome come on I don't want to miss them" she said as we started to walk to our seats.

"Um Amber isn't this a Justin Bieber concert too, aren't you a fan of him?" I asked surprised she hadn't mentioned anything about him yet

"Not really I use to be a fan of him but everyone in my grade is and I want to be different so I don't like him anymore" she said I always knew she was very unique but that was the funniest thing I had ever heard her say.

"Oh okay" I said.

"Here are our Seats!" she said sitting down.

"Great" I said sitting down next to her..not excited at all

Cody's POV

I LIKE THIS RIGHT HERE

Oh, oh, oh… Whoah…

I couldn't see the crowd yet but I could hear them and I could tell this is going to be awesome.

This young girl, she's so cute Every time I see her, wear a fresh pair of shoes

I looked at the crowd they seemed to all really be enjoying themselves this concert is going to be great

Ashley's POV

I hated being here it was terrible I kept thinking he saw me a few times but I'm not sure I hope not. I could here Amber singing along to every song but all I could do is sit there and stare at the stage I just wanted the concert to be over so we could leave.

Cody's POV

I couldn't help but notice one girl in the 3rd row she reminded me so much of Ashley but I know its not her I haven't even seen her in two years and I doubt she would come to one of my concerts but it did look just like her.

Once we were done with the concert I went to go get changed so we could do our meet and greet when I came back to meet the others I couldn't help but over here what they were saying.

"I don't know I doubt it was her but it did look just like her" Alli said I wonder if she's talking about Ashley because I thought I saw her too.

"Yeah it did but lets just not tell Cody anything it probably wasn't her so we just shouldn't mention it and plus its been two years I'm sure they have both moved on Cody doesn't even talk about her anymore" My mom said I figured I wouldn't let them know I heard them and just walk in like everything was normal.

"Hey guys is it time for the meet and greet?" I asked, trying to not think about everything.

"Yeah it starts in 5 minutes" Alli said.

Ashley's POV

"Okay Amber the concerts over can we go?" i asked her.

"NO" she said.

"Why not? Its over lets go!" I said, all I wanted to do was get out of here.

"Because I have meet and greet passes" she said and right when she said that I froze, I couldn't believe what she just said... meet and greet!

"Please tell me its for Justin" I said know it wasn't but a girl can dream.

"Um no its for Cody Simpson, and why did you want it to be for Justin" oh no I have to come up with something.

"Oh um I don't know he just seems nice…and plus he's really cute" I don't even know a lot about him but i had to come up with something even if it was completely lame.

"Oh okay... well come on" she said grabbing my hand and pulling me along as she walked really fast to the line.

We were only in the line for about a minute before she said something.

"Ashley I really have to go" she said jumping around.

"Well what about the line if we leave now we'll be in the back when we come back" I said.

"I know but I have to" she said.

"Okay lets go" I said as we started to walk to the bathroom.

When we got back to line everyone else was already in it so we were last which I was excited about they would be tired when they got to back of the line and they wouldn't pay attention and then they wouldn't notice me... hopefully

Cody's POV

My arms were so tired from signing when we got to the last few people but I knew I had to be just as excited to sign their stuff and I was to sign the first person in lines stuff.

"Well thanks for coming I'm glad you all enjoyed the concert" I said as the girls left

"NEXT" we heard from outside.

"Come on come on its our turn" I looked up to see a little girl running up to us.

"Hi what's your name?" I asked her as I bent down to pick up my pen I had just dropped.

"Hi I'm Amber and that's my cousins friend Ashley" right when I heard her name I picked my head and that's when I saw her standing with her head turned.

"Ashley?" Alli asked.

"Um yeah that's her name, can you sign my T-shirt?" The little girl I think she said her name was Amber asked.

"Yeah sure" I said.

"So, I never thought you would come to a concert" Matt said walking up to Ashley.

"Um... well i had to bring her" she said pointing to Amber.

"Well I'm glad you came" I said walking up to her to, I really had missed her a lot and just to see her again is amazing.

"Yeah well I didn't want to" she said I could tell she didn't mean it she had a key chain from the concert.

"Oh... hey I have an idea you two catch up and we'll show Amber around backstage" Alli said.

"Um no I don't think that's a..." Ashley started to say.

"WOW YOU KNOW THEM!" Amber said I could tell she was a big fan.

"okay come on" Alli said as the two of them walked off.

"I want you to know I don't plan on talking to you" she said, it really hurt me when she said that I had always hoped she missed me as much as I missed her, I knew she was mad when I left but I thought she would forgive me sooner or later.

"Oh come on your still mad that I moved?" I said.

"Yeah first you didn't tell me you were moving till the day before then you went all Hollywood" she said.

"I did not go Hollywood just because I'm famous doesn't mean I'm Hollywood" I said "and I didn't tell you because I didn't want to I just wanted to enjoy every second I had with you without you being worried about me moving, and another thing I called you for months and you were the one who never answered or called me back"

"Yeah sure you called me but what about anyone else?" she said "Did you keep in touch with anyone?"

"Yeah I did I still talked to Jake, Campbell, all the boys…and a lot more people but I don't want to be here for an hour naming people" I said.

"Fine you talk to people but how often once every four months?" she said I don't know why she was so sure I was all Hollywood now "and you talk to Jake still?"

"I talk to everyone as much as I can" I said "and yeah why"

"Sure whatever I don't even care" she said I don't think she knows how much I really did miss her "and no reason"

"Fine" I said turning around to leave

"Cody..." she said so I turned back around "where's Alli... Amber is with them and I can't leave without her" I couldn't take it anymore no matter how dumb I was about to look I had to see if I could see if she really didn't care about me anymore or she was just lying.

"I don't know.. they'll come back in a little while" I said walking closer to her.

"Okay" she said turning her head so she wasn't facing me I knew she couldn't see me so I decided now was the perfect time so really quickly I walked in-front of her leaned in and...


	7. Chapter 7

_He kissed her!_

"CODY" Ashley yelled as she pushed him away from her "what are you doing?...Did you even think about anything before you kissed me?"

"well..." Cody said.

"No never mind you weren't thinking because you didn't think what if she really doesn't like me anymore or what if she has a new boyfriend?" Ashley yelled.

"Okay no I didn't think what if she doesn't like me anymore because feelings don't just completely go away Ash and well I never thought about if you a had a new boyfriend!' Cody said trying not to yell.

"Guess what Cody my feelings for you did just go away and well you should of" Ashley yelled

"Fine never mind if your feelings just went away then so can mine, and have a nice life with whoever!" Cody said still trying not to yell.

"Good, and I will!" Ashley said still yelling.

Right then Alli, Matt, Tom, and Amber walked into the room "I guess we shouldn't of left them two alone" Alli said.

"We can here you Alli" Ashley said walking up to them "come on Amber lets go"

"Aw but I'm having fun" Amber said.

"Well its time to go" Ashley said.

"Oh... okay... bye Alli" Amber said hugging Alli.

"Bye Amber I'm Glad you came to the concert" She said.

"Bye Ash I'm really glad you came it was nice to see you again" Alli said.

"Yeah we all missed you" Matt said.

"Bye" Ashley said as Amber and her left.

Ashley's POV

On the way back to Amber's house in the car.

"Oh my gosh I had so much fun tonight, thank you so much for bringing me! And wow you know CODY SIMPSON why didn't you tell me?" Amber said.

"I'm glad you had fun, but I'm kind of nervous right now can you just talk to me later" I said I couldn't even think about anything right now.

"Okay... but yeah I had a lot of fun, and I got to meet all of them that is so cool and wow I just can't believe it I had so much fun" Amber said she had not shut up since we had been in the car.

Finally were home well not my home but hers, and she is already running inside I'm sure to tell anyone she sees everything that happened.


	8. Chapter 8

Ashley's POV

"So what happen?" Sam said the minute I got up stairs.

"Nothing... shouldn't you be asleep if your sick?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"HELLO! You saw Cody tonight and you think I wasn't going to stay up and want every detail" She said.

"Well since your sick yeah" I said.

"Well I'm up so tell me everything" she said sitting up.

"Well... nothing happened we went he sang we left end of story" I said hoping Amber wouldn't tell her everything.

"Oh well that's boring" she said.

"Sam I have a boyfriend remember?" I said.

"Yeah but he is so... I don't know I just don't trust him" she said.

"What did he ever do to you?" I asked.

"Nothing I just don't trust him that's all and you are my best friend so I think I should tell you what I think" she said as I went to the dresser and got my diary "Are you still writing in that? Didn't you get it in sixth grade?" she asked when she saw my diary.

"Yeah but I don't write in it that often..." I said.

"Okay well I'm going to sleep, night" she said as she lay down.

"Night" I said as I put the lamp on so I could write.

Dear Diary,

ugh, I am so confused I talked to Cody tonight well yelled at him tonight. And he kissed me I wanted to kiss him back so bad but I just couldn't and then there's Jake ugh I am the worst girlfriend ever! And another thing is Cody said he still talked to a lot of people and one of those people was Jake but he said Cody stopped talking to him once he was on tour ugh this is why I am so confused I don't know who is telling the truth I don't know why Jake would lie to me about that, but I don't know why Cody would either? And I actually believe Cody... I don't know but at least Cody is gone, he left for the next city and I won't have to see him again!

Love, Ash


	9. Chapter 9

Ashley's POV

"Hey Jake" I said as I walked up to him.

"Hey Ash how was your trip?" he asked,

"It was okay" I said I was not going to tell him everything,

"Cool" he said as he kissed me "So lets go watch a movie inside"

"Okay" I said as we went inside his house.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" He asked.

"I don't care you pick" I said as I sat down on the couch.

"Okay" he said as he stuck a movie in the DVD player.

"Jake remember how you said Cody doesn't talk to you anymore" I said.

"Yeah, Ash come on don't start talking about Cody" he said annoyed.

"Well I was just wondering does he still not talk to you" I asked.

"Yeah... now please stop talking about him" he said as he put his arm around me.

"Okay" I said as I leaned my head on his shoulder and the movie began.

I couldn't help but think if they did still talk and they were still friends, how awful of a friend Jake was being and also I don't understand why he is lying to me about it.

"One more thing... Sorry... but you mean he never called?" I said I knew he was getting mad as me but I just had to hear the truth from him.

"Yes he never calls anymore! He went all Hollywood! He is only friends with celebs now! Well except a few people but I'm not sure why he picked and choice who was cool enough to be seen with him now! But if you want him why don't you go and try and call him yourself!" He yelled at me.

"Grow up Jake I was just asking!" I yelled back.

"Asking about an ex!" he yelled.

"So it's a free country I can ask about whoever I want"

"Fine then you can go all Hollywood too I don't even care" He yelled as he hit me and I fell to the ground.

I was holding back tears as I stood up and ran out of his house as fast as I could once I was outside the tears just started to fall and I grabbed my phone.

_RING RING_

"Hello" Sam said when she answered her phone I guess she could hear me crying "Oh my gosh Ash what's wrong I thought you were on a date?" she said worried.

"I...I...I was... please... pl...please come... to my house" I said in between crying

"I'll be right there" she said and she hung up.

"So wait a minute he hit you?" she asked.

"Yeah I didn't think he would get that mad just by me asking about Cody" I said I had finally stopped crying.

"I knew I didn't trust him" she said "He is such a jerk!"

"I know and now I am even more confused" I said as I got on Facebook to delete and block Jake

"Wait what are you confused about?" Sam said looking over my shoulder "Oh yeah block him!"

"Nothing... never mind... and I am"

"OH MY GOSH! you still like Cody!" Sam said excited.

"NO!" I said I can't say I do then I don't know what would happen.

"You so do!" she said.

"Sam now is not the time to talk about Cody okay" I said.

"Okay your right..." she said.

"I just don't understand he got so mad because I wanted to know the truth" I said "it just doesn't make any since"

"Well maybe he thought if you knew Cody was still normal you would think he didn't go all Hollywood and go back to him" Sam said as she picked a book up off my bookshelf.

"But that's stupid I mean I dumped Cody before he even had a CD out it just makes no sense and I thought he trusted me but I guess not" I said as I sat down on my bed.

"Yeah but now that Jake is the jerk and Cody did keep in touch with people you can go back to Cody and no one will complain" she said looking up from the book she was reading.

"Sam remember I don't want to talk about Cody right now" I said.

"Uh Huh sure tell me when you do want to talk about him because I want to be the first to know you still like him" she said putting the book down.

"Sam I...I...I just broke up with Jake I don't know what I want right now" I said standing up.

"Well I do, you want Cody" She said "come on Ashley, he was always so nice he treated you like a princess and I know you loved each other and now you are both single so I say go find him"

"I just can't" I said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Sam you know I can't so just change the subject please" I said as I heard the front door open

"Hey is anyone here?" I could hear my older sister Crystal say.

"Yeah Me and Sam are here" I said.

Oh Hey sis hey Sam" she said as she walked into my room "What's up?"

"Well Jake is a jerk do you want to know what he did to your sister?" Sam asked.

"Yeah what?" Crystal asked looking at me.

"Nothing we broke up that's all" I said I figured it was best not to tell everyone what happen.

"Oh sorry I'm sure if he dumped you, you still have a chance" she said.

"I don't even care if I have a chance" I said.

"Wow this is way different than when you broke up with Cody, you were sad for months after that" She said.

"Yeah she was that's why I know she still likes him" Sam said excited.

"Okay both of you stop I do not still like him okay" I said turning my head to look out the window.

"Sure you don't" Sam said winking.

"Uh Sam stop I don't" I said.

"You wanted to know the truth from Jake well I want to know the truth from you" Sam said looking at me.

"Okay fine... I do still have feelings for Cody.." I said.

"I knew it" Sam said.


	10. Chapter 10

"I think I forgot to sing a part in iYiYi" Cody said as he sat down

"Its okay I didn't even notice so I'm sure no one else did" His dad said.

"Yeah you're probably right" Cody said "Yeah so how long till the meet and greet?"

"Thirty minutes" Matt said "wow that's a first you want to know how long till something"

"Yeah really... since were talking about meet and greets what happen last time" Alli said looking at Cody.

"She is still the same she is so afraid to get hurt that she won't give me a chance and she has a boyfriend" Cody said.

"She has a boyfriend?" Alli said "sorry about that"

"No its ok I mean if she can move on so can I"

"Wait is that why you're excited about the meet and greet?" Matt said a little worried

"Maybe" Cody said

"Cody don't do something stupid and ask out some random fan, I mean there is nothing wrong with dating a fan but get to know her first" my dad said

"I know dad I'm not just going to walk up to some girl and ask her out, I am going to ask if she wants to hang out with all three of us after the meet and greet that way I can get to know her without it being a date"

"Ok I guess that's a good idea..." Matt said "well I'm going to go get ready"

"Yeah me too" Cody said

"I'll come later I have to do something first" Alli said

"Fine but hurry up" dad said.

RING RING

"Hey... Sam its me look I don't know if this is going to work I mean neither of them know and Cody wants to ask someone out and Ashley is stubborn sometimes" Alli said once Sam answered

"I know but Ashley stills likes Cody I got her to say it and Cody still likes her so we just need to get them to be less stubborn" Sam said

"Yeah but what about her boyfriend? Why didn't you tell me she had one" Alli said

"Oh...Jake...well they broke up" she said

"Wait she was dating Jake as in Cody's best friend?"

"Yeah but I don't know why they are friends Cody's nice and Jake's a jerk... he hit Ashley"

"He hit her?" Alli said shocked

"Yeah" Sam said "that's why they broke up"

"Wow"

"I know but back to Cody and Ashley, we have to make sure our plan works" Sam said

"It will" Alli said "well I hope it will"

"Me too"

"Well I gotta go get ready for the meet and greet" Alli said

"Ok bye... oh and I talked to Amber today and she said to tell you hi"

"Tell her I said hi, you know I was nervous giving her my number I figured she would tell Ashley and a million other people but I'm glad she did just what she was supposed to" Alli said

"Yeah me too your lucky with her big mouth but I guess she knew it was important so she kept it a secret its kind of weird but... well I'll talk to you later" Sam said

"Yeah well I hope our plan works bye" Alli said as he hung up


	11. Chapter 11

"Cody you don't have a concert tonight so do you want to go do something?" Alli said

"Alli what are we going to do?" he asked

"We'll go shopping come on were in California we can find a mall I already got directions" Alli said

"Ok fine where's dad he has to drive " Cody said standing up

"Ok I won't" Alli said "And dad's Waiting Outside"

"Sam where are we going?" Ashley asked as Sam drove

"were going to um... a mall" Sam said

"A mall?" Ashley said "Sam there is a mall closer to home"

"Yeah but we've been there before" Sam said

"Whatever" Ashley said

"I am just as confused as you" Mona said

"Oh would you two calm down" Sam said "Were almost there"

"Were is this mall anyway?" Mona asked

"Well I don't know the name of the town but it is a really small mall and its weird looking" Sam said

"Ok this is a little to weird Sam" Ashley said "what is going on?"

"Nothing" Sam said "I just want to shop"

"Ok fine"

"Ok well were here" Dad said "Alli are you sure you gave me the right directions?"

"Yeah this is it, they said it closed at five but they would let us come" Alli said "and the workers park on the other side or something like that"

"DAD! wait up I need to ask you something, Cody just go on in and i'll meet you there" Alli said

"Ok" Cody said

"Sam this looks lame" Ashley said "and there are no cars"

"I know I think the parking lot is on the other side but there is a door right there, so why don't you go start shopping and me and Mona will meet you there I need to ask her something" Sam said

"Ok" Ashley said as she got out of the car

Once Ashley was gone Sam grabbed her phone

"Sorry Mona I'll explain everything later" Sam said as she dialed Alli's number

RING RING

"Hey are you here?" Alli asked when she answered

"Yeah I am" Sam said "were on the left side of the building like we were supposed to be"

"Ok well I explained everything to dad, and Cody is walking in right now" Alli said

"So is Ashley" Sam said "well I better go lock the door"

"Yeah same" Alli said as he ran to lock the door

"Lets hope this works" Sam said

"Yeah I know" Alli said


	12. Chapter 12

"What is this?" Ashley said looking around at the building she was in, though she couldn't see much since the lights were off "This is not a mall"

"Yeah I know I guess you were tricked too" someone said from across the building "I just found the light switch I think"

Ashley recognized the voice "CODY?" she said as he turned the lights turned on

"Ashley?" Cody said when he saw her standing there

"You have got to be kidding me, this is why Sam was acting so weird" Ashley said to herself but Cody heard

"Alli and her must of planned this, she was acting weird too" Cody said

"Great, she locked the door" Ashley said as she tried to open the door

"I guess they want us to talk" Cody said trying to open the other door

"We did two weeks ago remember" Ashley said

"Well I talking, you yelled" Cody chuckled.

"Uhh Cody why are you so determined to win me back" Ashley said walking up to him.

"Oh don't worry I gave up on that" He said

"Ok then what are we doing here?" Ashley asked

RING RING

Ashley looked at her phone and noticed it was sam calling so she answered

"Sam what in the world is going on, let me out of here now" Ashley said before Sam could even say hi

"No...look me and Alli have been talking since you went to the concert and we planned all of this" Sam said

"Yeah you and Cody need to stop and just talk to each other" Alli said

"Sam you have me on speaker! And why should I talk to him" Ashley said as Cody listened to everything she said "we broke up for a reason and Sam you know what I went through last week I just don't want a boyfriend right now"

"Uhh Ashley stop it" Mona said "forget Jake and just remember how close you and Cody use to be"

"I just...can't" Ashley said

"You are going to hate me for saying this with Alli and Mona here but they already know anyway but remember you told me you still have feelings for Cody" Sam said as Ashley looked at Cody who was just standing there trying to figure out what to do

"SAM! How could you tell them that" Ashley said

"It doesn't matter I did now please go talk to Cody and leave your phone on so I can here everything" Sam said as she sat down in her car

"Fine you know what I'll talk but I'm hanging up" Ashley said as she hung up

"Look I'm not going to force you to talk to me so just wait a little while and they'll let us out because I have a concert tomorrow" Cody said

"See that's why I broke up with you" Ashley said "If we were together I would never see you... and I just could take that..."

"But Ash we loved each other" he said "at least I loved you I thought you loved me...anyway we would of made it work"

"Cody I do love you but I just I don't know..." Ashley said

"Love?" he said

"What?" Ashley asked confused

"You said you love me as in you still do" Cody said

"Cody...I...I...I..." Ashley said

"You said it wrong" he said looking down at his feet.

"Well...answer this do you actually care about me? and would you try your hardest to see me if we were together" Ashley said

"Yeah I would but..." Cody said

"Cody…I...I...I..." Ashley said as she got really nervous "I still love you"


	13. Chapter 13

"Ok its been 4 hours" Sam said walking up to Alli and Mona who were talking "lets open the door"

"Ok" Alli said walking up to the door "lets just open this door instead of going all the way around and opening the other door too"

"Alli just open the door and see if your plan worked" dad said walking up

"Ok" she said as she opened the door and Sam looked inside to see the one thing she was hoping to see but thought was impossible

Cody and Ashley were...kissing

"YAY" Sam screamed as Ashley and Cody stopped kissing and looked up

"Can we get out of here now" Ashley said as she grabbed Cody's hand

"Yeah you can" Sam said "and you're welcome"

"Sam I am still mad at you but thanks" Ashley said smiling as she looked at Cody

"Yeah thank you two so much" Cody said as he wrapped his arms around Ashley's waist

"Aww, you two are too cute" Mona said

"Thanks" Ashley said laughing a little

"Well I guess we should get going" Alli said

"Going?" Ashley asked as she turned around to face Cody

"Yeah I told you I have a concert tomorrow" Cody said "but I promise I'll call you as much as I can"

"Ok" Ashley said "well I love you"

"Awwww" Sam said

"Shut it Sam" Ashley said

"I love you too" Cody said as he kissed her forehead "and I promise when the tour is over I'll find a way to see you"

"Ok" Ashley said

"Well now that you two are all lovey dovey they have to go Ash" Mona said

"I know" Ashley said as she turned to look at Alli and Sam "thanks" and then she hugged both of them

"No problem" Alli said

"Well we should leave" Mona said

"Yeah" Cody said "bye Angel"

"Bye Cody" Ashley said

"Ok forget I am here" Sam said

"Haha ok bye Mona" Cody said

"Bye" Mona said

"Bye you two" Alli said

"Uhhh I was joking" Sam said

"We know bye Sam" Cody said

"Bye" Sam said

"See you soon I promise" Cody said to Ashley as the all started to walk off

"I know, I love you" Ashley said smiling

her and Cody both had a feeling things would be perfect from now on...

**THE END**


End file.
